For Halloween I'll be
by Leo-chan
Summary: There's a masquerade ball on October the 31st. When The G-Boys are sent to make sure a threat isn't carried out, and Rei and the girls are at this ball, trouble ensues! ^^ Reviews are welcome! This fic IS NOT USAGI CENTERED. Chapter 3 is up! :D
1. The girls

For Halloween I'll Be…

Chapter 1

By: Leo-chan

A.N.-

This is my first Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon fanfic! … I've been recently reading GW/SM fics that I just had to write one myself. ^^;; In any event, this chapter is being created at 4:11 A.M. CST… so.. I'll prolly have a lot of spelling errors and grammatical problems. Gomen nasai!

The setting for this story will be set A.C. 196. All of the senshi will be in it… some more than others. All 5 G-boys are in it as well, as if that wasn't evident enough. ^.~ The inner senshi are all 16 and it's after Stars, and by the date, it's after Endless Waltz for the boys and they're 17. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

For Usagi, it was a bright sunny day in the beginning of October. She was having a wonderful day so far. Today, she had actually awoken early and had breakfast with her family PLUS had time to spare to get to school. Just seeing the look on everyone's faces was almost incentive enough to wake up early EVERY morning. 

To her sides, were Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto. They all had agreed to drop by the arcade to visit Motoki and to meet up with Hino Rei before their big 'study group', which always ended with Usagi distracting all of them to doing what normal teenage girls do best: Gossip.

"Wasn't Himura-sama* DREAMY today?" .. There went Minako again on her famous 'Boy Gushes'. It didn't help that Makoto always had to add in her two cents to the conversation.

"Yeah, but I really think that Minamino-kun* is the cuter of the two." Usagi giggled nervously, knowing never to get in between their comparing contests. 

"But, Minako-chan, Mako-chan," piped up Ami who was situated between the blonde and brunette while walking, "…. They both look very much the same."

"No they don't! Himura-sama wears his hair in a pony tail, and has the MOST GOREGOUS violet eyes EVER!!" Minako squealed affectionately as she held her book bag to her chest. Makoto nodded enthusiastically and looked down at the blue haired genius.

"Minamino-kun wears his hair down though! Also, his green eyes… OOOOH!!! With his red hair… I'd mistake him for a living rose!" Usagi inwardly cringed at the word rose and sighed as it brought up sensitive memories of Mamoru, who had left for America again to continue his schooling. Except this time, it was different. All three of the girls noticed it, and Makoto's features softened, "Aww, cheer up Usagi! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories…"

Usagi's eyes went wide before she laughed and waved her hands up in the air defensively, "Oh! Don't worry about it Mako-chan! I'm TOTALLY over Mamo-ch… er.. Mamoru." She blushed embarrassedly and continued to walk forward. 

Her three best friends looked to each other and nodded. Today was NOT the day to bring up Mamoru to Usagi. It had been 3 months since he had left the second time and they tried not to bring it up for her.

"Come on girls! Rei's probably waiting for us at the arcade!" Ami, Minako and Makoto looked up to see Usagi was a few steps ahead of them with that bright smile on her lips, "You know how she hates it when we're late!"

"Don't you mean when YOU'RE late Usagi-chan?" Makoto pointed out with a grin. Usagi pouted cutely and twirled on her heels.

"Mou! Hidoi yo Mako-chan! It's not like I /MEAN/ to be late!" That got a laughter out of the other three girls as they made their last right turn before heading towards the arcade, "And plus! V-chan's been late to some of the meetings too!" 

"Hey! I don't make it a point to be late ALL the time! Only when I see a really hot guy on the street!" Ami sighed softly, but smiled at how peaceful this whole situation was. They stepped in front of the arcade doors and entered on in as the sliding doors opened for them. Before they proceeded towards 'their' booth, a hand shot up to stop them. 

"Look! Cutie at 3 o'clock!" Minako pointed out as all three girls turned their heads to look at who was there. Sitting at the Sailor V game console was a young man, wearing a black cap over his head. His whole entire ensemble was black except for the rolled up part of his sleeves and the golden buttons on his shirt. But, what made this guy even MORE noticeable was the long braid that trailed down his back.

"Kakkoi. The only people I know that have that long of hair are the starlights!" All the girls nodded, and oogled at the boy playing the game…. That is until…

"Hey, girls! How's it going?" All the girls screamed in panic a Motoki popped up out of nowhere with a smile and a wave, "Yo." ^_^

"Motoki! Don't do that!" Squealed Usagi as she forced her heart to stop beating so freaking fast, "That scared the daylights out of me!"

"Sorry! I just wanted to see you guys' faces when I did that. How are my regular customers doing today?" 

"Oh, we're waiting for Rei-chan. We were supposed to meet her here after school." Makoto pointed towards the parlor, "Is she in there?"

Motoki shook his head in a no way before placing his hands in his game apron and motioned towards the video games, "She hasn't shown up yet. Although you could contribute to the Crown by playing a few video games while you wait." He placed a grin on his face while the other girls rolled their eyes.

"You just want to squeeze more money from us Motoki!" Makoto scolded jokingly as she let a playful smile spread on her face. He shrugged and began walking back to the parlor.

"This place has to make a profit somehow!" He gave a friendly wave to the Usagi-tachi before walking back into the parlor to attend to the eating customers.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I have myself a man to catch!" Minako smiled and motioned towards the braided young man who was still playing video games.

"Uh-oh! Minako-chan's on the prowl again!" Usagi whistled before she hung back from this boy escapade.

"Not before I get to him first Minako-chan!" All three girls looked back to Makoto who had stars in her eyes… oh hell… here it comes…

"Is that _so_ Mako-chan? Well, then may the best woman lose!" Minako held out a hand to Makoto… who shared a headshake with the other two senshi.

"It's may the best woman **win**, Minako-chan." However, Makoto shook the blonde's hand anyway.

"I knew that." Minako said indignantly. Both women then turned to their pray, who was rapidly tapping on the buttons. They turned to each other, nodded and began walking to him…

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Haha! Minako and Makoto are on the move on our favorite Shinigami! Who should get him? Makoto or Minako? You choose. ^_^;;;

Ehehehe… so, how was that for a first chapter eh? Not to shabby huh? ^^;; Critique's are appreciated as long as they're not flames. o.o Of course, compliments are always welcome. ^^;;

* Ok ok!! I shamelessly put in Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) and Kurama (Yuu Yuu Hakusho) in my fic! .. Don't worry. They're just mentioned. They don't show up. ^_^;;


	2. The 1st Mission

For Halloween I'll Be….

Chapter 2

By: Leo-chan

A.N.- 

It is now the next installment of this story! As you can tell, this story is NOT Usagi based, but, she is still a main part of this fic. 

As to some of the reviewers that reviewed, thanks. It's nice to know my fics are being read. ^^;; 

Sailormoon and Gundam Wing are not my property... although… Heero can come kill me anytime. o.- 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Setting: 20 minutes before the first chapter-

Today was Duo's day off! So, today was a day to just chill with the biddies and eat and check out the hot babes…

Duo sighed in a bored fashion as he strolled down the sidewalk with his hands folded behind his head and his gaze fixed onto the sky.

"Why did everyone get to stay at Quatre's mansion while I had to do the work? Isn't that what **Heero** is for?" He questioned out loud before kicking a stray pebble from his path. 

His mission: Travel to Juuban, Japan. Sign up at Juuban High School as a student and await further orders… What type of mission was that?!?!

So, here Duo was in a town he knew nothing about and going to school that he had no idea what he was supposed to do there.

"Well, I'm not going to let that bring me down!" He exclaimed before letting a smile spread on his face, "I'm going to eat!" And so he did. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked around to see if there was a place to eat. He looked to his right to see the Crown Arcade with its beeping machine and prizes. He then though, 'You know what? I'll play a few games before I eat.'

Dup stepped forward, letting the door slide open and was greeted with an almost empty arcade.

'I guess school hasn't let out yet.' He deducted before stepping to the change machine. He took out a few yen and inserted it into the bill slot to receive game tokens. He tossed the coins into the air and caught them as he strolled by each game system, deciding on which game to play. 

"Eh? What's this?" He bent down to a game screen to see an SD figure jumping around, in a sailor outfit and a mask, and shooting bats and ghosts and such. Deciding that this game looked fun, Duo sat down and inserted his coins, starting up the game.

That was the position he would be in until four females walked in. He had passed a level and was waiting for the next level to load when he heard the girls' scream. Instincts told him to jump up, pull out his gun and protect people, but, all he saw was a man playfully frightening the ladies.

'Hey, those girls are really cute! … Although blye hair just isn't my thing.' He watched them for a second and then went back to his game. As Dup tapped away on his buttons, he felt eyes staring at him.

"Hey there." Spoke two angelic voices. He jerked in his seat, having not been ready for voices coming out of nowhere and looked up.

'Holy crap! It's two of the girls I was checking out! Thank you shinigami! This is my lucky day!' He then placed on his most gorgeous smile and leaned forward towards the giggling girls.

"Hey there ladies. How are you doing?" He looked to either one of them to check out their features close up. Both of them were wearing the same uniform, which meant they went to the same school. The one on his right had gorgeous green eyes and soft blown hair that was pulled in a high ponytail. 

'A little tall, but, hey, that doesn't mean I don't have to bend far to kiss her if I wanted.' He smiled a little more before looking to the girl on his left. What stared back at him were bright blue eyes that were placed inside a perfectly angled face. Her long blonde hair that traveled down past her waist and to her mid-thigh was partially held up by a bright red ribbon. 

'Decisions, decisions. What's a man to do?' … What a dilemma Duo was in. o.-

"Oh, we're fine." The brown haired one answered, "We saw you playing the Sailor V game and checked to see how good you were doing."

Duo laughed and motioned towards the game with a free hand, "I'm not doing so well anymore. But, I can look it over since you two beautiful young ladies are keeping me company after I've lost." He gave a playful wink to the both of them.

"Well! How charming! Atashi wa Aino Minako desu!" Introduced the blonde girl.

"Atashi wa Kino Makoto desu. Yoroshiku!" ^_^ Both girls bowed. Duo stood up and tipped his hat to the ladies.

"My name's Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie!" He grinned and, being the charming man he was, reached out took their hand one by one and kissed the back side of the hands.

Both girls blushed and giggled as they began to chat with the shinigami. 

Usagi and Ami hung back, watching as the trio flirted with each other. The blonde odangoed one smiled, happy that her friends were having fun with their new found 'friend'.

"Usagi-chan? Why aren't you with Minako-chan and Mako-chan? I thought for sure you'd go along with it." Ami asked softly as Usagi turned her head to star at her. Usagi shook her head and tuned back to Duo, Minako and Makoto who were apparently laughing at some inside joke.

"I think I'll lie back for awhile. It's time that someone else got the spotlight besides me. You know?" Ami smiled and nodded at Usagi's logic. At that point, the sliding doors opened and in gracefully walked Rei, who was still in her T*A uniform. She noticed Usagi and Ami and smiled as she walked over towards them with her bag slung over her shoulder. (A habit she picked up from Makoto.)

"Hey girls! … Where's Mina and Mako?" Ami and Usagi pointed to Rei's right. She did a full body turn and looked to see the flirt session in progress. 

"…. He's kinda cute!" Rei looked back to the other two, "Why haven't you two joined in the fun?"

"I think Mako-chan and Minako-chan should have this one." Usagi answered. All three of them chatted for a few minutes before Minako and Makoto walked back, dragging Duo along with them.

"Hey guys! Meet Duo Maxwell! Duo, these are our friends Usagi Tsukino," Minako pointed towards the blonde odango headed girl, "That's Ami Mizuno," She pointed to the short, blue haired girl," And that's our other friend Rei Hino. The one we mentioned had a horrible temper." 

Rei's eyes flashed with fire as she glared at Minako. The squealed in fear and ducked behind Duo, who had this confused and bewildered look on his face. Rei flashed her most appealing smile at him to try and make it look like she was really innocent.

"Mina's just kidding. I don't have a temper." She gave Minako a death look that could kill. 'But, it's nowhere near Heero's glare.' Duo thought as he re-paid attention to Rei, "**DO I**, Mina?"

With emphasis like that, Minako shook her head quickly to avoid the rather of the temperamental fire priestess, "N-no! Of course not Rei-chan! Why would you??"

Rei beamed proudly. Duo laughed at the scene and reached behind to pat Minako on that blonde head of hers, "You girls remind me of my friends, except more girly and **WAY** more talkative than them."

All five girls were interested when Duo spoke, "Where are your friend's Duo-kun? Are they as cute as you?" Makoto winked at the braided shinigami. He laughed and motioned towards the parlor.

"I'll tell you all about them when we eat because I'm starving!"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

A.N.- 

There's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. Don't worry. The other G-boys will either be making their appearance next chapter or the chapter after that. When they show up, then the REAL fun will begin. ^_^ Until then, sore ja!

~ Luvies,

Leo-chan


	3. The 2nd Mission and then some!

For Halloween I'll Be….

Chapter 3

By: Leo-chan

A.N. – 

Yes! It's the long awaited Chapter 3!! I'm sorry for such the long wait. I've been having problems getting over a certain problem called laziness. o.- 

Also, I'm sorry, but the G-boys aren't showing up this chapter. Don't WORRY! I /swear/ to all of you, they will be in the 4th installment of the story. ^^

I forgot to mention how quotes and stuff will be.

" " is talking.

' ' is thinking.

( ) are A.N. from me. ^^;;

Disclaimers are as follows: The only things of Gundam Wing and Sailormoon that I own, are the DVD's and the movies, some figurines and a few poster. I, BY NO MEANS, own the rights to these series.. ;_; I wish I could though. *sigh* Oh well, to the story mobile! :P

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

The next week- (A.N.- There's a reason I didn't write the scene when they learned more about Duo… it's because I was feeling lazy.) ^^;;

Duo stood in front of his bathroom mirror and dried his long hair. It was out from his normal braid since he had just taken a shower. (*DROOL!*) He smiled in thought at his past week. After meeting at the Crown, the girls had accepted him whole-heartedly into their group. (Not that he wouldn't have it any other way, being surrounded by pretty girls.) 

While he braided his hair, he recalled four of the five girls telling him that they went to Juuban High School, while the raven haired woman called Rei went to a private catholic school. Just the thought of religion didn't sit too well in his stomach for a second.

A beeping from his computer interrupted his thoughts. He walked out of the bathroom wearing a white undershirt and black biker shorts. Holding his unfinished braid in one hand, and clicking on the screen with his mouse, Duo noticed an e-mail addressed to him.

"Finally! Took them long enough to get back to me!" He finished off his braid and tied a rubber band to hold it together. He flipped the long brown braid over his shoulder and clicked on the message to read its contents.

'Pilot 02,

There is a masquerade delegates ball on October the 31st. We have reason to believe that a rebel faction will try to terrorize the delegates that will be meeting in secret in the same building. The Foreign Vice-minister will be there as well to mediate the meeting. 

You're mission, should you choose to accept, is to find a way into the ball and exterminate the terrorists planning to ruin this festive delegation.

Enter this message after read.

Duo sat and contemplated on the mission that he was given. 'Well, if I go, then that means some really cute girls will be there!' He let his fingers tap on the cool tabletop surface. 'But, Relena's going. My fun'll probably be ruined when she shows up.' He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, 'But, if Relena's going then there's a chance the other guys are going to go too!' A grin spread on Duo's face as he sat up. 

"I'll do it!" He exclaimed before accepting the message and deleting it from existence. He glanced at the clock and his amethyst eyes went wide with realization.

"Oh crap!! I'm gonna be late!!" Duo screamed and began racing around his apartment to put all his school clothes on.

Juuban High School-

"Hey Mako-chan!" Minako waved from her desk. Makoto looked up from the door way and walked over towards the perky blonde who smiled happily.

"Hey Mina-chan! What's up?" Makoto took her seat besides Minako, listening to her answer.

"Oh, nothing much really. I was just wondering what we're gonna do this weekend is all." Minako stretched in her seat and idly played with a key chain that was attached to her bag.

"I know what we should do!" Makoto exclaimed. Minako's blue eyes stared up at the brown haired one excitedly, "We should go shopping and take Duo with us!"

As Minako and Makoto plotted on which stores to go into, Ami looked up from her book. She sat to the right of Makoto and settled her book onto the desk top, "But girls, isn't that a little weird? We're just going to end up using him to carry all of our bags." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly. 

"No! Of course not! We wouldn't do that to him… unless he insisted, like the gentlemen he is. ^_^" Minako and Makoto giggled happily while Ami sighed in defeat. There was no winning with them. All of a sudden, the door was hastily slid open, and there standing, was Dup, who was panting and wheezing like there was no tomorrow. 

"Duo!" He looked up to see all three girls' worried glances turned in his direction, "Are you alright?" Ask both Minako and Makoto. Slowly, he trudged in and sat his tooshy in the seat in front of Minako.

"Hey girls! I thought I was going to be late." He smiled reassuringly before he sunk into his chair, setting the back of his head on Minako's desk so that he could look at them, upside-down.

"Ne, Duo… we were wondering something." He blinked and urged Minako to continue, "Well, we were wondering if you would go shopping with us this weekend?" She batted her pretty blue eyes at him and smiled innocently.

'Uh-oh. Mina's pouring on the charm! That means they want a bag boy!' Inwardly he pouted while that other voice in his head said, 'Yeah, but dude, they might try on some really cool, revealing outfits! *drool*' Duo gave a non-chalant shrug of his shoulders and grinned in his oh-so-adorable way.

"Eh, sure. Why not? I don't have anything to do later this weekend." 

"Yes! I'm not late!" Yelled a voice from the door. Everyone looked over to see Usagi standing there, catching her breath much in the manner Duo had been minutes before. Her hair was a mess, obviously ruined from the speed her hair was moving with her body. But, that was normal for Usagi.

"I would hope you weren't late Tsukino-san!" The Usagi and co blinked. The blonde odangoed one quickly turned on her heels to see their teacher; this young man who had shoulder length purple hair, and his face set in this never-ending smile ^_^. One would think that he couldn't see with his eyes closed. (If you can answer this question I'll give you a tiny spoiler on the Halloween outfits each person will be wearing! Although, if you want to know, you must not be anonymous! )

"S-sensei!! Gomen nasai!" She bowed before he laughed nervously.

"Yare yare! You don't have to apologize Tsukino-san!" He winked at her before making a small motion with his hand, "Although, it would be nice if you moved so that I could start class." She blushed embarrassedly and then quickly made her way towards her seat, which was right in front of Makoto. The teacher walked in smiling and stood at the head of the class, "Ohayo class!" He greeted.

"Ohayo sensei!" Replied the class with a smile.

"Alright everyone! Sit down and I'll be taking the roll!" He took out the roll sheet and began calling out names, signifying the beginning of the day.

"And that's how the Tokugawa Period ended!" All of a sudden, the lunch bell rang, signifying the time to finally chow down! "Ok, class. Have lunch and we'll continue the move through the Meiji Era!" Everyone got up from their seats and gathered their lunch bento's together as they filed out of the classroom.

As our favorite group began walking outside, Usagi looked up sheepishly at Makoto and gave her that oh-so-familiar look. Makoto rolled her eyes and then glanced down at the blonde girl.

"Usagi-chan. Why can't you just remember to BRING your lunch like everyone else?" She scolded. They all sat down underneath their favorite tree, "This is the third time this week.. and it's only Wednesday!" Usagi gave a large pout and scooted closer to Makoto. 

"B-but Mako-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You love me don't you?" She poured out the tears and turned on the puppy dog eyes to help aid her in this situation. Makoto sighed and gave in, handing Usagi the extra rice balls and yakitori she had made just for her.

"Here Usagi." Usagi's eyes brightened considerably as she chose to glomp Makoto, who smiled in returned.

"Thank you Mako-chan!" She began devouring all the food she had come to possess.

"Hey ladies! How's it going?" Everyone looked up to see Duo standing there with his trademark smile.

"Hi Duo!" Minako patted the spot next to her. Makoto glared jealously as Minako winked in triumph. Duo made with being ignorant and sat down besides Minako. (After all, you lose points w/women if you make it known that you know about the rivalry. ^.~ )

"Ne, Duo-kun…" Everyone looked at Usagi who had finished part of a rice ball, "What are you thinking of dressing up as for Halloween?" Duo stared at her for a moment before looking up in thought.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Why? Do you already have a costume?" Usagi nodded with her bright smile, "Really? What?\

"I'm going as She-ra!" 

* Author gives you a few moments to laugh….

Yes. She is very serious about She-ra.

*Back to the story!

All of a sudden, everyone began to laugh as an image SD-Usagi dressed up as She-ra, trying to pull down the almost see through white skirt and pull up the low cut bodice from showing too much cleavage. Usagi blushed embarrassedly and pouted.

When everyone finally calmed down from their sudden jolt of laughter, Minako looked up and asked curiously, "Then, who's going as He-man, Usagi-chan? She-ra isn't complete without her twin brother!" 

Usagi let that thought wander for a second through her mind before she answered truthfully, "I guess, I'll just have to go without my brother there then!

Duo gave a little frown. He began to try and think of a way to get Usagi a He-man to compliment her costume in repentance for laughing at her choice of costumes. (Seriously! It's no fun without the twins!) Finally, it dawned on him. The guys were showing up soon! Of course!

'Perfect! I'll get him to do it! I'm sure he won't mind one bit!.. Ok.. he might be a little uncomfortable showing off his body, but it's nothing the great Shinigami can't work with!" Duo reached over and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder with a grin.

"Don't worry Usagi! I'll find you a He-man!" She stared at him with a curious look on her face, "My friends are coming down soon and I can convince one of them to be him!" Everyone else stared in awe at Duo's statement. Usagi was the first to speak.

"Duo-kun, are you sure? I wouldn't want to trouble you…" Duo waved a hand dismissingly at her and winked.

"Think nothing of it! You ladies deserve any help from yours truly!" The girls smiled at him adoringly/gratefully as the end-of-lunch bell rang.

"Come on Minna!" Said Ami as she stood up from her spot, "We have to get to class!" All of them sighed and began putting their bentos up. 

They all stood and began walking towards the school doors along with everyone else who was outside. As Duo reached the first floor hallway, he felt a hand lightly touch his arm.

"Are you sure Duo-kun? You don't have to help me." Duo smiled at the meek voice and turned his head to smile at Usagi with a grin.

"Yeah! I'm sure! Don't worry about a thing and leave it all to me…."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

A.N.-

Leave it all to me he says. *sigh* Ah well! It's the end of the story! 

BTW, I was telling the truth when I said take a guess at who the teacher is. He doesn't really have a part in the story, but, I just want to see who can guess correctly. I really would like it that if you guess you log in, but, if you can't, please just leave your e-mail and I'll e-mail you if you have it right ok? ^_^ 

As I said before REVIEWS ARE COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY WELCOME! :D


End file.
